


Un pequeño error

by LalaDigon



Category: American Civil War RPF, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Cute Vision (Marvel), Eventual Romance, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Starker, Teen Romance, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Luego de la lucha en Alemania, el team IronMan debe volver a casa. Ese sin dudas, será un vuelvo que Tony jamás podrá olvidar.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 15





	Un pequeño error

— ¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó Happy mirándolo preocupado—. Yo puedo encargarme de él.

Mirando hacia delante Tony soltó un suspiro. Le dolía cada músculo del cuerpo, estaba cansado y sin dudas no iba a ponerse a pensar en el débil estado de su orgullo, pero sabía que eso era lo que correspondía. Al fin de cuentas, Tony lo sacó de la casa de su tía, le correspondía a él llevárselo entero y a salvo.

— No te preocupes, es mi responsabilidad.

— Date un descanso Tony, tienes mucho en este momento.

— Sube al avión Happy. Mientras más rápido lleguemos a Queens más rápido puedo ir a ver a Rhody.

Vio a Happy suspirar resignado y, quitándole la maleta de la mano, camino hacia el avión. Tony lo siguió y subió lentamente, procurando no magullar más su orgullo demostrando su maldita debilidad al empezar a soltar quejidos doloridos. Se dejó caer en uno de los asientos, y pese a lo que intentara, gruñendo por lo bajo cuando los músculos de su espalda gimieron en protesta.

Cerró brevemente los ojos sintiendo la pesadumbre empezar a sofocarlo dentro de su mente, pero antes de lograr ahogarse en su mierda, una sonrisa tiró de sus labios cuando Happy reprendió a Peter para que se estuviera quieto.

La verdad es que por eso volvía con ellos, por eso no había ido en el avión médico con Rhody: ellos eran su respiro. Escuchar el incesante parloteo de Peter era mil veces mejor que escuchar sus tumultuosos pensamientos, sin ninguna duda. Sentía su mundo resquebrajarse y no tenía idea cómo iba a volver a acomodar las piezas de su vida, así que Parker y ese parloteo incesante eran un bálsamo para las heridas que no podían verse.

Steve los había jodido, a todos, a todo. Ross quería su cabeza en una estaca y él no podía querer menos. Todos esos idiotas estaban ahora bajo la custodia de S.H.I.E.L.D y Tony se sintió vacío cuando se dio cuenta que los Vengadores habían pasado a la historia. Su equipo, sus amigos, eran delincuentes. La ironía que había en el hecho de que él fuera el único del lado de la ley no llegaba a resultarle lo suficientemente divertida como para evitar que la tristeza le oprimiera el pecho.

Rhody era su principal preocupación, Vision la segunda. Sabía que no había una sola posibilidad de que fallara, pero pasó y eso solo podía significar lo mucho que todo eso lo había afectado. Tony se odiaba por haberle encomendado la misión de cuidar de Wanda. Tuvo que haber previsto que si algo fallaba, iba a salir más que herido. Las consecuencias para él eran algo para lo que no lo habían programado. Claro que él si quería ser un humano más debía pasar, como todos, por una rotura de corazón; Pero ahora Tony entendía en su propia carne a los padres que veían eso con impotencia y frustración.

Alzó las manos y se tironeó del pelo frustrado. ¡No! No era así. No tenía por qué pensar que todos y cada uno de ellos iban a preferir traicionarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que suponer que Wanda iba a traicionarlos? Sabía que era apegada a Steve, pero jamás pensó que iba a ponerse en contra de Visión. Los había visto maldita sea, no eran sólo amigos. No le entraba en la cabeza. Seguía culpándose por más mierda de la que debía. Ella huyó de la protección de Visión. Quizás podría no confiar en él y creer que Steve y sus ideales eran menos limpios, ¿Pero Vision?

Tony no iba a culparse por ella, suficientes errores propios acumulaba. Algún día eso le volvería. Tony sabía que esas cosas la vida te las cobra y llegaría el día en que ella lo vería a los ojos, verían en el cristalino azul y sabría el dolor que le causó. Lo sabría y se arrepentiría.

—... porque lo digo yo, apaga eso.

— Oh vamos, sólo es despegue. Después lo apago.

— Niño esta no fue una excursión de tu colegio. Apaga eso.

— No soy un niño —se quejó Peter y como Happy no volvió a hablar, asumió que había apagado la cámara.

Otra sonrisa tiró de sus labios escuchando el molesto tono de Peter.

Sabía que era verdad, y que el chico debía comportarse, pero Happy se metía con él. También sabía que aquella era la primera experiencia del chico lejos de Queens (y de todo) y lo estaba viviendo con felicidad y emoción. Que ellos fueran miserables, no daba pie a que todos lo tuvieran que ser. El chico se había ganado un pase libre.

Aún recordaba la impresión que fue para él descubrir quién era el que andaba en pijamas salvando toda esa gente en Queens. Claro que no era un niño, él había sido un idiota egocéntrico a esa edad. El mocoso había decidido ayudar a los demás y hacer algo más importante que él. Reconocía que tenía muchas actitudes propias de su edad, pero el chico tenía un punto y no era justo que lo tratarán como un crío normal.

Llevaba meses (desde la segunda noche que salió a jugar al Vengador por las calles) observándolo. Estudió sus movimientos, sus interacciones y se llegó a reír contemplándolo. Sentía, de alguna forma, que lo conocía. La breve pero satisfactoria charla que tuvo con él en su cuarto había ayudado a cimentar esa teoría. Peter era todo lo que pensó y divertido también.

Los problemas solían buscarlo como fanáticas acosadoras y escuchar al chico hablar con los maleantes o leer esas notas que dejaba le daban un soplo de aire a sus amargados días. Conocía sus capacidades y sus límites mejor que él, en especial porque Parker se negaba a aceptar que los tenía. No había tenido mucho que hacer por esos días, así que se informó cuanto pudo sobre este Arácnido en pijama que jugaba en su patio trasero. Viéndolo, supo que quería trabajar a su lado, mucho más al enterarse que tenía quince años. Si él hubiera sido la mitad de responsable a esa edad... bueno, lo más seguro es que no necesitaría al B.R.E.A para modificar los recuerdos de sus padres.

El chico podría tener quince, pero una mentalidad de al menos quince más. Se divertía y se quejaba cómo un crío, pero sentía y pensaba como adulto. Cuidaba de la gente, pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos, no tomaba salidas fáciles y sonreía a los problemas. Ojalá él pudiera imitarlo. Ojalá él dejara de cometer los errores de un novato y aceptará lo que veía. Cómo juzgaría al chico por su edad, si él a sus cuarenta y ocho, seguía cometiendo los errores que a los veinte. Él jamás tenía en cuenta las consecuencias y rara vez pensaba en los demás. Fallo que sin dudas lo llevó a firmar los acuerdos. Había visto en los ojos de esa madre su responsabilidad y su falta de criterio. Vio en su rostro sus errores y pese a lo que hubiera creído antes, los había aceptado.

Se enderezó más en su asiento, meneando la cabeza cansado de pensar y una mueca muda le contrajo el rostro cuando una oleada de dolor lo recorrió.

Iba a matar a Steve cuando le pusiera las manos encima.

— Parker, ven aquí —dijo controlando que su voz saliera normal— Trae la cámara, de esta ventana se ve mejor.

— ¡No le des alas! —se quejó molesto Happy y casi pudo ver sus ojos rodar cuando Peter soltó un chillido estrangulado de felicidad.

Hubiera girado la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada cómplice a Happy, si la sola idea no hiciera que su cuerpo sudara temeroso por la cantidad de músculos tensándose y moviéndose que eso podía generar.

— ¿M-me puedo sentar? —le preguntó Peter mirando ilusionado el asiento junto a la ventana.

— Por favor —le dijo alzando el brazo para dejarlo pasar.

Cuando Peter le dio la espalda unos segundos, dejó salir un mudo quejido y se recompuso cuando este casi se pegó a la ventana emocionado.

Lo miro con una molesta mezcla de alegría y pesar. Había visto el feo moretón que tenía en la cien y se le revolvió el estómago sabiendo que eso _también_ había sido su culpa.

— ¿Tienes más golpes? —preguntó sabiendo de sobra la respuesta.

El chico, que tenía mejor oído que todos en esa cabina. _Quizás no cómo Happy_ se dijo divertido, pero bueno, quizás casi como Happy, se hizo el tonto mirando las turbinas.

— Parker...

— En la espalda y el pecho —murmuró despegando la cara de la ventana ante su tono amenazante.

Reprimió el impulso de revisarlo por su propia cuenta. Sabía por la doctora que lo revisó antes de salir del hotel que era verdad y que ninguno de los golpes era grave. Pero aun así la culpa lo aplastaba. Había dejado que un mocoso fuera a una pelea como esa, a ese nivel de desesperación había llegado. Peter era capaz de lidiar con las mundanas calles de su barrio, pero esa era otra liga, y como buen irresponsable, lo arrastró allí.

— Va a despegar —dijo intentando borrar de la cara de Peter aquella lastimosa expresión.

Sabía que el mocoso sentía que podría haber hecho más, pero no era así. Steve siquiera lo intentó enserio con él, y de haberlo intentado, sabía que no hubiera tenido ninguna oportunidad. No por su fuerza, Peter le podía patear el trasero a Steve y el gran Capitán América no lograría pararlo, pero le faltaba una vida de entrenamiento para que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente y reducirlo. Lo haría, Tony tomó como responsabilidad personal asegurarse de que el chico tuviera exactamente el entrenamiento que necesitaba, no solo para derrotar a Steve, si no a cualquiera, pero en ese momento de su vida, no sería una pelea que ganaría.

Tony notó que el chico seguía mirándolo fijamente, seguro con temor de desobedecer y sonrío profundamente, inclinándose para hablar en un susurro cómplice.

— Deberías prender la cámara. —señaló la ventana con una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

Peter parpadeó un poco perdido y se puso carmesí cuando tuvo que volver a señalarle la cámara y la ventana para que le entendiera. Tony no era muy de usar la palabra _tierno_ , pero eso era Parker. Tierno.

Sacudiendo la cabeza lo vio pelear con la cámara hasta girar en su asiento y pegarse a la ventana. Su mirada se deslizó por su espalda y no pudo evitar gruñir cuando noto el feo morado en la blanca piel.

—¿Pero qué mierda...? —preguntó pasando de su propio dolor para llevar su mano hasta la remera de Peter y examinar la piel él mismo.

Peter automáticamente se giró y lo miró abriendo los ojos asustado, pero él no iba a dejarlo así. Lo miró duramente unos segundos y Peter agachó la cabeza intimidado mientras que volvía a girar dándole la espalda.

Alzó lentamente la remera y su estómago se revolvió con violencia. _Joder Tony, ¿Cómo pudiste meterlo en esto?_ se reprendió asqueado.

Un desagradable patrón de moretones le subían por la espalda hasta el hombro. Cerró los ojos mareado y sin soltar la remera volvió a susurrar duramente que se girará. Sintió a Peter querer negarse, pero automáticamente obedeció cuándo abrió los ojos y lo miró furioso. Sin atreverse a tocarle la piel, solo subió más la remera y supo que él iba a matar a esa partida de hijos de puta cuando notó que los moretones en el pecho de Peter iban desde sus abdominales hasta la clavícula.

Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, tocó delicadamente una de las marcas en su abdomen y se sintió ruin cuando Peter juntó aire con fuerza y todo su cuerpo se endureció. Tony continuó delineando el patrón ya violáceo y éste lo llevó a lo largo del pecho, pasando por su esternón hasta morir en su hombro izquierdo. Peter contenía el aire, estaba rojo y se negaba a mirarlo. Tony sospechó que su mano estaría helada, pues toda su piel se había erizado nada más empezar a ver sus heridas. Deslizó la mano en sentido contrario y lo hizo estirarse un poco cuando notó más moretones descendido hasta la cintura de su pantalón.

— ¿Te dieron algo para el dolor? —preguntó estudiando el patrón de los golpes intentando determinar exactamente cómo se lo había hecho y sobre todo quien.

Ese Sam le debía dos. Rhody y ahora Parker.

— ¿Dolor? —preguntó Peter con la voz ronca volviendo el rostro para verlo.

Asintió ausente, tocando superficialmente lo moretones. Manchas rojas y moradas, grandes y pequeños, subían por su piel revolviendo su estómago. Jamás se perdonaría su idiotez, él le hizo eso al chico. Siguió el recorrido de su mano mientras el mocoso se removía y se quejaba por lo bajo. Debía dolerle horrores, visto que cuando se acercó a su pecho intentando entender la marca en su piel que parecía tener una forma distintiva del idiota drone de Sam, soltó un gemido bajo y corrió la vista cristalina de él.

Bajando la remera lentamente lo miró preocupado. Sabía lo que era no querer reconocer que se necesitaba ayuda y no podía permitir que Peter sufriera sólo para demostrarle a él, o al que sea, que era un hombre fuerte.

— Te duele, lo noto —dijo intentando que no sonara a una reprimenda. Tratarlo como un niño sólo iba a empeorar las cosas—. Apenas si te toque y mira cómo te pusiste. —explicó con amabilidad dejando que él mismo fuera consciente de su propio estado al borde del colapso con la respiración agitada y ese rostro todo rojo por contener las quejas— Ahora, yo no soy el más encantado con la idea de los analgésico, pero algo para el dolor no te vendrá mal.

Peter seguía estudiándolo con la boca ligeramente abierta y un sonrojo tímido en las mejillas volvió aún más carmín su expresión que empezaba a apagarse.

— Yo tomé algo para el brazo —le explicó intentado que entendiera que no había nada de malo en ello— Mira, yo también tengo algunas —agregó alzando el borde de su remera para que le viera las costillas—. Y duelen como la mierda.

El chico junto a él clavó los ojos en su cuerpo recorriéndolo con cuidado y Tony hizo una pequeña mueca cuando Parker alzó la mano y le tocó con muchísima suavidad la dolorosa marca en sus costillas. Casi como si su piel le quemara, corrió la mano al instante que su piel se erizó.

— Yo... eh... si me... —Peter alzó la vista de golpe y la pego contra la ventana— Ya me dio la doctora. Para el dolor. —aclaró aún un poco perdido.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, otra vez F.R.I.D.A.Y. les avisó que estaban por despegar y decidió que lo mejor era dejar en paz a Peter.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y se preguntó qué podía hacer. Era obvio que Peter sentía vergüenza de haber salido así de lastimado en su primera pelea, pero él solo quería ir donde esos idiotas y matarlos. Pegarle de esa forma a un niño era el colmo.

Tampoco ayudaban las olas de auto-desprecio que sentía. Era, otra vez, su culpa. Él había ido por un niño para parar a un irresponsable grupo de adultos. Esta vez no se perdonaba a sí mismo la ingenuidad de haber creído que no iban a atacarlos con todo lo que tenían.

Miro por la ventana sintiendo la furia acrecentarse en su interior. Steve. Ese maldito engreído hijo de puta. Y después decía que era su amigo. Eso no hacen los amigos. No te daban la espalda de esa forma, no destruían todo lo que habías creado.

Apretó los labios furioso y cerró los ojos intentando pensar donde podría estar. Sabía que con el mal nacido de Barnes, pero no tenía ni una idea del dónde.

— ¿Señor Stark? —preguntó Peter suavemente.

Percibió un moviendo a su derecha y lo sintió acomodarse en su asiento para verlo de frente.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo la pesadez y vio la cara de Peter estudiarlo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estaba durmiendo?

— No —dijo obligándose a calmarse y dejar los pensamientos de venganza para luego—. No creo que pueda hacerlo así quisiera. ¿Qué pasa?

— Yo es que... me preguntaba si Sabe algo del señor Rhodes.

Tony lo miró impresionado por aquella pregunta e inclinó su cabeza para estudiarlo atentamente. Lo que más le gustaba de Peter es que fuera un misterio constante para él. Tony habría jugado millones a acertar sus pensamientos y perdería.

— Iban a ingresarlo a una operación para frenar una hemorragia interna en su abdomen.

— Oh —masculló y vio su semblante caer— Lo siento, tuve que haber hecho un mejor trabajo deteniéndolos.

— No Peter, así son las batallas. A veces esta mierda pasa —dijo con la expresión igual de decaída que la suya. A él tampoco lo hacía feliz ese hecho—. Rhody siempre supo el riesgo que corría —agregó sintiéndose mal por soltar aquella mentira.

Lo que había pasado ingresó directamente en la lista (cada vez más grande) de cosas que eran su culpa. Tony no fue tan preparado como debería, había caído en la arrogancia, supuso por error que solo eran cuatro contra todos ellos. No pensó en que Barton estaría allí, ni siquiera sabía que Pym había conseguido un sucesor para su traje. Nunca creyó que Natasha lo traicionaría.

— Siento lo que pasó con sus amigos, señor Stark. No debe ser fácil para usted.

— ¿Sabes qué? —dijo corriendo la vista de sus tristes y comprensivos ojos— Creo que si podría dormir un rato.

Se giró y reclinó su asiento. Cerró con fuerza los ojos. « _Amigos_ ». No quería ni pensar en ellos. Menos en su puñetero _"ex-amigo/te follo cuando nadie nos ve Steve Rogers"._

No es que él y Steve hubieran tenido una relación formal o algo así, aquello sólo era duro y puro sexo. Pepper se había ido definitivamente y Steve no quería/podía con una relación estable. Pero y pese a que el rubio nunca mintió o prometió algo más que eso, él habría creído que en una maldita situación como aquélla hubiera tenido el decoro de avisarle. Así fuera una maldita amenaza, lo que fuera. Ahora se sentía un estúpido por creer que había habido ese ínfimo nivel de intimidad o amistad en cualquier caso.

No estaba enamorado. De eso estaba seguro. Pepper aún dolía en alguna parte de su cuerpo y acostarse con Steve hacía las cosas llevaderas. La idea de tirarse desconocidas había pasado de moda. Tenía mucho para perder, mucho que esconder y teniendo en cuenta la apabullante realidad de que sus conquistas terminaban con una diana en la frente, necesitaba alguien que se pudiera defender si la mierda que cargaba consigo les alcanzaba. Ese hecho y el delicioso cuerpo de Steve, lo volvieron una pareja ideal. Si sumaba la reticencia de Steve a que todos lo supieran... todo cerraba para él. Lo último que necesitaba era que los molestaran creyendo que había más que solo necesidad y sexo.

No se peleaban, no se celaban y gracias a Dios follaban de las mil maravillas. Claro que sonaba frío e impersonal, pero estaba lejos de serlo. Steve era, por sobre todas las cosas, su amigo. Lo apreciaba y pese a aquél patriotismo y esa forma sobradora de pensar que solo él sabía lo que era bueno o no le daban asco, podía reconocerle que al menos era honesto con sus ideales. Hasta que la cara de Barnes salió en la pantalla.

Sabía que los acuerdos le molestaban, pero aun podía ver una luz al final de ese túnel. Sólo tenía que demostrarle que no iban a permitir que hicieran de ellos unas estúpidas marionetas. Ellos no eran un equipo cualquiera, eran los Vengadores, y estaba seguro que en el instante en que intentarán darle una orden a Banner, o mejor a su gran amigo Verde, eso les iba a quedar muy claro. Lástima que Barnes apareció y el maldito infeliz regreso a su jodida pubertad destruyendo todo.

Escuchó un susurro porvenir de Peter y se abstuvo de abrir los ojos. Él también lo sentía mucho. Desgraciadamente, nada de eso cambiaba o arreglaba algo.

Regularizó su respiración y se concentró en los sonidos que hacía el mocoso a su lado. Podía escuchar su respiración y gracias a eso podía decir que sus costillas debían doler, ya que esta era más fuerte y rápida de lo normal, lo escuchó quejarse un poco cuando se giró y oyó la cámara al ser activada nuevamente.

Intentó recordar cómo se había sentido la primera vez que viajo en avión pero esos recuerdos estaban muy lejos de él. No recordaba que alguna vez aquella experiencia le resultará tan gratificante. Desde que tenía memoria volaba así como tener plata o estar alejado de sus padres eran cosas comunes. Si algo bueno podía sacar de todo aquello es que al menos alguien en ese avión estaba pasando un rato que no iba a olvidar.

Con eso en mente intentó relajarse y sus músculos agradecieron la idea. Siguió muy atento a la respiración de Peter y en algún momento del viaje el sueño lo encontró.

— ∞ —

Lo primero que sintió al despertarse fueron sus doloridos músculos. Hubiera gritado frustrado con el maldito dolor si automáticamente no hubiera sido muy consciente de otros hechos.

Lo habían tapado, un tibio calor lo envolvía hasta las piernas y en las manos la suave y cálida tela hacia ligeras cosquillas.

Hubiera abierto la boca, hubiera llamado a Happy y definitivamente lo hubiera regañado por osar tratarlo como un maldito bebé, si no fuera por el brazo que en ese momento le rodeaba el abdomen, con su respectiva mano, acariciando la piel de su cintura.

Había más cosas que lo frenaron y lo dejaron estático en su posición con los ojos firmemente cerrados. Por ejemplo: el claro peso de una cabeza contra su cuello, la cálida y constante respiración sobre su piel, el suave aroma que flotaba a su nariz y el leve murmullo que llegaba a sus oídos.

Abriendo tentativamente sus ojos y bajando lentamente la mirada se topó con una maraña de pelo castaño que le impedía la vista y su corazón se frenó. Automáticamente.

Peter se removió en ese mismo instante y por un segundo temió haberlo despertado. No sabía ni qué decir. Menos porque una de sus cochinas manos le sostenía firmemente el antebrazo, impidiendo que este dormido lo pudiera soltar. No, no tenía una sola buena explicación para eso tampoco.

El cálido peso sobre su cuerpo cambió ligeramente y se tragó un quejido cuando el brazo lo rodeó con más fuerza y lo pegó más al cuerpo del chico. Fijó la vista en techo del avión y contó mentalmente mientras la delicada boca se pegó un poco más contra su cuello irradiando sobre él una bocanada húmeda y tibia.

Bien, definitivamente tenía que despertarlo. La física le decía que a Peter le iba a doler el cuello por tenerlo en aquella muy incómoda posición y la lógica le decía que lo que estaban haciendo era absurdo. Tenía que abrir su mano y soltarle el brazo, tenía que moverse lentamente y despertarlo, tenía que dejar de pensar que sentía extrañamente bien ser tan fuertemente abrazado y definitivamente tenía que sentirse incómodo.

Una muy pulcra lista que se fue por el desagüe cuando la cabeza de Peter se movió y se acomodó en medio de su pecho después de soltar un pesado suspiro.

Con más facilidad de visual se atrevió a bajar la cabeza y esa vez un quejido logró escaparse de su boca. Apretó los labios pero el dolor por poco lo noqueó. Peter se apretó fuertemente contra él y, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, hizo fuerza hacia abajo aplastándolo en un doloroso abrazo. Lo miro unos segundos y pudo apreciar el momento en que al parecer, encontró una pose que le resultó cómoda, porque respiro hondo antes de relajarse contra él.

Giró un poco la cabeza y la meneo al ver la extraña forma en la que estaba. Sentado de costado, con las piernas flexionadas en la butaca y la mitad de su cuerpo descansaba sobre él. Alguien, por seguro el hijo de puta de su amigo, lo había tapado también. No estaba seguro si la manta se había caído o simplemente no lo taparon del todo, pero toda la parte superior de su cuerpo no estaba tapada.

Sus ojos se posaron en los moretones que la remera alzada exhibía y sus ideas sobre despertarlo se hundieron. ¿No podía tragarse su mierda y dejarlo dormir sin más? No veía su cara, pero sentía su cuerpo relajado sobre el de él. Le había arrebatado algo, le había dado algo, pero aquellos golpes pudieron ser mucho peores y eso no podía remediarlo. Unas horas de sueño era lo mínimo que podía darle, sobre todo considerando lo mucho a lo que lo había expuesto.

Con mucho cuidado intentó empujarlo suavemente para quitárselo de podría dejarlo dormir, pero no tenía porqué

dejarlo dormir necesariamente sobre él.

Empezó a empujar su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de pesaba una maldita tonelada. Se quedó quieto mirándolo asombrado y juntando un poco de aire lo volvió a intentar. Forcejeó un poco con su cuerpo y cuando estaba por dejar salir un gruñido molesto por sus infructíferos esfuerzos, Peter se volvió a remover.

Abrió rápidamente la mano y la acomodó en su regazo, rezando internamente porque el chico no se diera cuenta de cómo lo había estado agarrando, pero el mocoso sólo rezongo perezosamente entre sueños y hundió más la cabeza en su pecho.

Otro quejido salió de su boca al volver a ser fuertemente agarrado, pero esa vez aprovechó el movimiento de Peter para sacar uno de sus brazos de debajo de su cuerpo. Era ridículo, totalmente ridículo. Tenía que despertarlo y acabar con aquella idiotez.

Apoyó su mano libre en el hombro de Peter y tuvo toda la intención de sacudirlo, si no fuera que en el momento en que aplicó presión el niño soltó un quejido dolorido. Retiró la mano estudiándolo y con mucho cuidado levantó el cuello de su remera.

El violeta iba tomando intensidad y su maldita culpa también. Dejó caer su mano suavemente en la espalda del mocoso y se volvió a concentrar en el techo del avión.

¿Era necesario sacárselo de encima? Ya lo había soltado, él no seguía abrazándolo y eso sin dudas mejoraba su situación, podía simplemente dejarlo y ya. No tenía que despertarlo y hacerlo sentir incómodo si no quería. Claramente ese día había sido mucho para Peter y se merecía unos cuantos pases libre.

Visto que aquella mierda era pura y exclusivamente su culpa, ser el colchón del mocoso por unas horas más no era una tragedia.

Escuchó a Peter susurrar algunas incoherencias mientras se seguía removiendo, lo hubiera intentado despertar y aprovechar el momento, pero el sueño lo volvió a vencer y con la mano enterrada en el pelo de Peter (único lugar en el que no tenía feos moretones) el brazo de Peter rodeándolo por la cintura y la cabeza del mocoso oprimiéndole el pecho, se quedó dormido.

— ∞ —

Tony soñaba con fuego. Con una hoguera que lo quemaba y lo tenía atrapado. Él enserio estaba ardiendo. El calor era sofocante y por unos instantes peleó por despertar. Con un quejido abrió los ojos y notó que el calor seguía allí, seguía consumiéndolo. La duda lo asaltó e intentó soltarse de aquel infernal abrazo.

¿Dónde demonios...?

Abrió de golpe los ojos y sólo la sorpresa logró mantenerlo mudo.

 _Esto está a un paso de estar mal_ , le avisó su cerebro. _¡Suelta al chico!_ le ordenó también cuando se dio cuenta que en esa oportunidad lo tenía firmemente sujeto de la cintura apretándolo contra él. _Deja de sentirte tan bien contigo mismo_ , le rogó una vez que se dio cuenta lo cómodo y relajado que se sentía.

Por seguro Peter, en algún momento, se despertó y decidido que el maldito apoya brazos que los separa era un estorbo y lo había levantado. Claro que él entendía que el chico se cansara de clavarse esa mierda, pero el resultante era palabras más palabras menos, una real locura.

Todo el maldito cuerpo de Peter estaba sobre su costado derecho y una de sus piernas enredada entre las suyas. Lo peor, que increíblemente no era su maldita cara otra vez hundida en su cuello dándole cosquillas, era que él se sentía increíble.

No estaba seguro de alguna vez haber dormido tan bien. Sentía el cuerpo relajado y el suave olor al shampoo de Peter iba a estar para siempre en su memoria como algo a lo que huele la relajación. El maldito asfixiante calor era molesto, pero a la vez era imposible la idea de alejarse. Quería enroscarse contra esa maldita salamandra y robarle el calor por horas.

Para ese punto tuvo que ponerle un párate a sus pensamientos. ¿Enroscarse contra Peter? _Ahora te volviste loco_ , le ladró su mente incrédula.

Aquello fue un accidente, un maldito y mal accidente. Él nunca iba a volver a hacer aquello. Jamás. Así no se comportaba un adulto con un niño de la edad de Peter. Es más, estaba seguro que era justo de esa forma en que se comportaban los malditos pederastas. _Por lo que más quieras aléjate de este chico_ , volvió a pedirle su inconsciente y supo que era hora de obedecer cuando fugazmente se imaginó a sí mismo desarrollando actividades más pederastas con el mocoso.

Oficialmente el estrés se había comido su cerebro y tenía que poner un freno a aquella demencia. Iba a despertarlo, pero necesitaba unos segundos para calmarse y aclarar su mente.

Retiró la mano de la cintura de Peter mortificado y la dejó en el apoya cabezas. Tenía que relajarse, iba a necesitar ser capaz de actuar con normalidad una vez que Peter perdiera la cabeza. Lo sintió apretarse más contra su cuerpo y esa jodida vez pasó saliva preocupado. ¿Qué demonios se estaba frotando contra su cadera en ese instante?

Percibió un movimiento a su izquierda y rápidamente cerró los ojos inclinando la cabeza. No, él no podía con aquello.

— Ya estamos por aterrizar hay que despertarlos —dijo Vision por lo bajo.

— Deja que duerman, es lo mismo. —tajo Happy como si no fuera demencial el maldito hecho de que Peter estaba absolutamente fuera de lugar. _Maldito embustero_ , le reprochó su mente recordándole que había vuelto a sujetar la cintura de Peter.

— ¿Pero la seguridad...?

— Si esta cosa fuera a tener problemas de aterrizaje ya estaríamos muertos. —dijo su amigo sin inmutarse.

— No deberíamos igual... Digo no está mal...

— Visión, al chico le dieron una paliza, Tony lleva una semana sin dormir. Me daría lo mismo si se acuesta sobre sus piernas y con eso descansan. Aparte sólo duermen, créeme que Tony va a enloquecer cuando le digamos que soltó un suspiro cuando dormido levantó al chico y lo acomodó mejor contra su pecho.

Hubiera creído que era mentira, que sólo quería molestarlo, pero no sabía que había despertado y Happy no tenía por qué mentir.

— Si tú lo dices...

Visión caminó lentamente lejos de ellos y se permitió estar unos segundos en silencio. Se quedó estático y pensó en su siguiente movimiento. Ahora no quería ser el primero en despertar, no le apetecía en lo más mínimo escuchar un solo chiste y la sola idea de despertar a Peter le daba miedo.

Se sentía terriblemente incómodo con el hecho de estar en esa situación y eso que era un adulto que podía ser muy racional y ver las cosas como Happy; Se hallaba demasiado cansado para ser plenamente consciente de lo que hacía dormido. Estaba más que acostumbrado a la compañía en la cama y por instinto apretaba contra él cualquier cuerpo cálido que se tumbara a su lado. También entendía a Peter, el mocoso seguro solía dormir abrazado a su almohada y por eso se apretaba contra él. Las emociones habían sido fuertes y sus cuerpos anhelaban el contacto a un nivel fundamental. No creía que Peter pudiera lograr pensar con fría lógica, el chico seguro iba a volverse rojo y decir un montón de idioteces preso de la vergüenza, entonces iba a tener que decir otras tantas ridiculeces abochornantes y morir de vergüenza por algo que era completamente normal. _Y un carajo normal Stark, suelta su cintura_ , le dijo aquella voz que decidió llamar conciencia y dejar de llamar cerebro.

Visto que su cerebro lo había orillado a esa absurda posición en el momento que decidió apagarse y acostar al mocoso sobre él.

Optó por la mejor de todas las opciones y se quedó como estaba.

Cuando llevaba unos minutos concentrándose en dejar de sentir la calidez de Peter envolverlo, quizás en dejar de encontrarla tan gratificante, el cuerpo sobre el suyo se removió un poco más. _Se está despertando_ , le avisó su mente y se obligó a retirar la mano de su cintura.

Se maldijo internamente al notar que le había costado más de lo debido hacerlo y relajó cuanto pudo el cuerpo agudizando al máximo sus sentidos.

Los fuertes brazos de Peter lo apretujaron un poco más mientras que su cabeza le acarició perezosamente el pecho. _Joder_ , pensó lamentando la maldita hora en que lo dejó sentarse al lado suyo ni bien noto que todo el cuerpo de Peter despertó al sentir su entrepierna frotarse contra su cadera.

Con un leve quejido Peter se estiró apresándolo entre el asiento y su anormal pesado cuerpo antes de alzar la cabeza. Sintió la suave boca bostezar muy cerca de su cuello y su jodido cuerpo también despertó, cuando la humedad y el calor golpearon esa pequeña zona de piel. Hubiera gemido en cualquier otra situación e incluso lo pagaría a él, para sentir esa boca contra sí, hubiera cargado mejor el cuerpo sobre el suyo y hubieras empujado las calderas contra las de Peter acomodándolo para darle un correcto: « _Buenos_ _días_ »

Tony ni quiera pensó claramente lo que su mente conjuraba hasta que la fantasía se volvió demasiado caliente sintiendo como Peter se mecía sobre su cuerpo entre gemidos y súplicas, con ojos apretados, labios hinchados y todo el cuerpo sudado. Tony estaba impactado con lo fácil que le resultó imaginar a ese niño de quince años jadeando preso del desconcierto que su cuerpo le causaría, entregado a un placer desconocido y delicioso que sus manos, su boca y su polla podrían hacerle sentir. Ni siquiera maldita sea pudo evitar pensar que se sentiría desnudarlo, lamer su cuello, su pecho y esos abdominales hasta hundirse en él; Diablos seguro era tan apretado que podría correrse solo con meterle la punta de su la dentro de ese virgen y prieto trasero.

Conteniendo un ataque de tos demasiado violento se mordió la mejilla y se odio por siquiera pensar en semejante locura. ¡Qué clase de enfermo era! Debía controlarse de una maldita vez, no faltaba nada para que Peter terminara de entender lo que pasaba, dónde estaba y sobre todo cómo y con quién.

Aún con los ojos cerrados pudo ver el pánico adueñarse del niño cuando esté terminó de despertar. Todo el cuerpo de Peter se tensó sobre el suyo y se alejó con tal fuerza que escuchó cómo se golpeaba contra la ventana.

Mordió su lengua evitando el impulso de controlar que no se hubiera dañado y dejó los segundos pasar. Abrir los ojos en ese momento era la peor jugada que podía hacer.

— Tony, niño... Oh, despertaste —dijo Happy y él solo pudo desear de corazón que el muy patán no se la pusiera muy dura a Peter— Abrocha tu cinturón, ya va a aterrizar.

— Yo... eh... —Peter balbuceó un poco más para después callarse repentinamente.

Quiso gruñir cuando percibió su sombra pararse al lado suyo y se obligó a no decir nada cuando le rozó las primeras al pasar sobre ellas para huir.

— Niño, no es momento de jugar. —se quejó Happy, pese a que lo dejó pasar.

— Baño —masculló a lo lejos Peter y él se permitió soltar un suspiro.

— Deja de fingir —susurró Happy para él, antes de alejarse de él también.

Esperó pacientemente y con una idea clara de hacer de cuenta que nada del otro mundo pasó, pese a que en su mente la tortuosa fantasía no hacía más que mutar a una porno barata dónde Tony lo perseguía al baño y se lo tiraba; Dejando en clara evidencia que oficialmente había llegado al punto de quiebre donde la locura tomó el mando, a que Peter volviera, pero cuando escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse, a los pocos segundos escuchó un cinturón activarse unos asientos más atrás del suyo.

Toda la paupérrima charla que había planeado para sostener con Peter y poder calmarlo se fue por la basura al girar en su silla y pescarlo mirando por la ventana como si nada.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces pero decidió dejar todo como estaba. No tenía tiempo para esas idioteces, si el niño sacaba el tema iba a hablar, si no, esperaba poder dejar aquello atrás y no volver a pensar en eso. Sólo había sido un maldito accidente, que él no iba a permitir que volviera a suceder. Peter era muy chico y él sabía mejor que nadie lo fácil que uno podía confundir la admiración con el deseo. Steve era la prueba viviente. El desastre en el que estaban viviendo lo era. Barnes lo era para Steve.

Aparte, la preocupante realidad que en su mente se lo había follado ya de como cinco formas no era menor. Tony necesitaba el control como aire para respirar. ¿Qué más control podía tener en una enfermiza relación con un niño sumiso y virgen? Ninguno y solo por eso debía alejarse y mantener a raya su mente. Era hora de volver a pisar el suelo y dejarse de pases libres o minutos de paz.

— ∞ —

— ¿Y dime, desde cuando dejas que chicos como Parker te abracen? —preguntó maliciosamente Happy mientras finalmente se dirigían al hospital.

— Estás despedido. No me hables. —le espetó antes de subir el vidrio que los separaba y fijaba la vista donde hasta hace unos segundos Peter había estado sentado.

Escuchó los quejidos de su amigo pero él se encontraba procesando el hecho de haber vuelto a tener los brazos de Peter rodeándolo.

Definitivamente tenía que poner distancia del niño antes de que un tercer accidente sucediera.

Pateó muy al fondo de su mente la confusión y la molestia que aquello le causaba. Sólo era un chico y Tony solo era un adulto desesperado por pensar en otra cosa que no sea su maldita vida. La dramatúrgica salvación que le presentaba la vida con un chico de quince años no era un camino en el que se fuera a embarcar. Parker era un niño y no tenía por qué soportar la mierda de Tony sobre él. _Pero lo querría,_ dijo una parte de su mente recordando la forma en la que Peter lo había mirado. Tony estaba seguro que cuando sus rostros quedaron suspendidos uno frente al otro, ese deseo que brilló en la mirada café era algo nuevo para el chico. No, Tony no podía hacer eso, aparte, él en verdad solo estaba enfrascado en eso porque no tenía más opciones.

¿No?

 _Sigue repitiéndotelo Stark_ , le gruñó la voz que había bautizado conciencia, la cual sonaba mucho a Rhodes, grabando a fuego en él lo malditamente bien que se había sentido por unos fugaces segundos al sentir sobre sí el peso y el calor de Peter. Justo lo que le faltaba en ese momento. Delirantes pensamientos sobre un niño y lo malditamente cómodo que se sentía su estúpidamente pesado cuerpo contra el suyo.

 _Ahora se siente bien ¿no?_ dijo maliciosamente la voz en su cabeza y apretó los labios restregándose la cara con las manos. Soltó un suspiró y se ajustó nuevamente las gafas. Tenía mucho, mucho, en que pensar y la larga lista de problemas que resolver no parecía descender jamás. _Ni hablar ahora que Parker se sumó_ , volvió a decirle la estúpida voz antes de que él pudiera controlarla.

¿Por qué siquiera pensó en abrirle la puerta?, se quejó consigo mismo. Estaba todo terminando muy bien, tanto que el incidente en el avión pasaría a la historia, pero no, él se inclinó sobre Peter y este hizo lo obvio, lo abrazó.

Su mundo volvió a cambiar de eje cuando su calor y su peso lo rodearon. Esa pequeña y húmeda boca volvió a estar cerca de su cuello y su mano se tensó contra la perilla al sentir el deseo de aferrarlo golpearlo. El mentón del chico descansó contra su hombro y la gran mano contra su espalda.

Aquella estúpida voz en su interior le confirmó lo divertido que era el sentir que sus cuerpos se amoldaban de una forma que el de él y Steve nunca y tuvo que soltar que aquello no era un abrazo, cuando se sintió terriblemente tentado a que lo fuera.

Los inmensos ojos lo miraron avergonzados y la tensión en su cuerpo lo hizo sentir lo suficientemente ruin para decirle que _aún_ no lo eran.

 _Pero te encantaría_ dijo su maldita conciencia y él solo gimió frustrado. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él? Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Peter, en su rostro, en su cabello, en lo cálido que era su cuerpo, la forma de este o lo suave de su piel pese a estar toda magullada. Tony gimió, se recostó más en el asiento, golpeó su frente, se quejó, pataleó, hizo de todo, pero su miembro seguía duro, sus manos picaban y la certeza de que no podría darle un carpetazo al tema Parker ni aunque lo quisiera hacer lo dejó con un gusto amargo en la boca. Se conocía, tenía años lidiando consigo mismo como para venir a dejarse convencer en esos momentos de que iba a salir del auto y que no volvería a pensar en el niño. Era idiota como para confiar en Steve y compañía, lo suficiente para creer que Natasha no lo traicionaría, pero no tanto como para creer que esa noche no pensaría en el niño antes de irse a dormir, no tanto como para creer que no se levantaría en medio de la madrugada a ajustar el traje para activar el traje y espiarlo en las noches.

El auto frenó lentamente y supo que ya todo daba lo mismo, al final pasaría lo que tenía que pasar y la vida al otro lado de la acera era una vida que no podía frenarse. Carraspeó ajustándose el saco, acomodando sus gafas y revisando que todo estuviera en orden salió. Tenía que continuar con su vida, y eso significaba alejar a Parker, su cuerpo y calor de su mente.

Tony entró por la parte trasera del edificio sintiéndose miserable de solo pensar en tener que desentenderse de esa forma de Peter y cuando iba subiendo por el elevador, su mente, esa parte de él que Tony amaba consentir, le dio la respuesta al principio de un problema que empezaba a formarse: _Al menos por dos años_ , susurró su inconsciente y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios. No necesariamente debía alejarse para siempre de Parker... podía solo... posponerlo por un determinado tiempo. Jugar a la cacería podía ser igual de entretenido, preparar la presa no era un mala idea, menos cuando la presa tenía quince años y no sabía ni qué clase de ropa interior debía usar uno. Tony podía... podía ocupar esos dos años en asegurarse de que cuando llegara la hora, Peter estuviera listo e impaciente por tenerlo.

La parte que a gritos le decía que dejara de ser un jodido depravado se vio ahogada por el aluvión de ideas, de planes y estrategias que su antiguo yo empezó a bombardear y Tony solo sonrió saliendo del elevador muchísimo más entusiasmado que desde hacía un par de horas. 


End file.
